Halo: The Awakening
by ArcanePunkster
Summary: An A/U story. Beginning at Halo: Combat Evolved, Hazer a dormant Forerunner soldier awakens after thousands of years in cryogenic sleep, only to battle old enemies while encountering new threats. Soon he starts to unravel the secrets of his very own species both horrifying and grand. Reviews are welcome! Slight change to the title use to be own as The Hazer Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - The Awakening**

Deep within the catacombs of 'Halo', Installation 04, rows upon rows of dormant cryogenic pods remain undisturbed for thousands of years these cryogenic pods have been kept secured from the effects of when Forerunners fired the Halo Rings effectively ending the flood outbreak.

Suddenly one of the cryogenic pods activates from its dormant sleep only just powered down, only keeping essential systems online. The pod opens up letting out a wisp of white frozen air drifting from the pod, suddenly a body aimlessly falls from the pod.

The mysterious figure is outfitted in Forerunner armor, combat skin fifteen. It takes a few seconds but the figure starts to move, after a few more moments the Forerunner's movements become more erratic to the point where the Forerunner kneels up holding their head with one hand.

The searing headache runs through the Forerunners head eventually it composes itself, it slowly looks at its surroundings taking in the ancient Forerunner walls and materials slowly memories from thousand of years ago creep back it the Forerunner's mind.

The Forerunner stands up continuing to look at its surroundings it then turns to its pod noticing the weapon sealed next to where the Forerunner once fell into a deep sleep. The Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement or in the Light-rifle. The Forerunner reached for the weapon pulled it out of its holster.

It checked the weapon to make sure it was fully functional, thankfully to the Forerunner it was. Instantly the Forerunner decided to make contact with the keeper of this Halo. But first it had to check on the other pods.

The Forerunner moved to the next pod then entered a code on the holographic keypad, the pod opens up, this time the Forerunner that occupied the pod fell out with force, the Forerunner catches its comrade whom was a woman. Checking the vitals it realized there was no sign of life in its comrade.

It does the same to next couple of pods each one repeating the last.

The Forerunner exited the room through a corridor to his left, it kept walking until it emerged into another room, the room resembled much like a hall, suddenly movement catches the Forerunner's eyes it immediately shifts shouldering the Light-rifle aiming at where it detected movement.

As one of the doors to the room slide open, Guilty Spark hovers through humming to itself he hovers a few meters into the hall before noticing the Forerunner.

"Ah! Lieutenant Commander Hazer" Guilty Spark moves closer to Hazer.

"Guilty Spark" the Forerunner called Hazer replies in deep mans voice holstering his rifle.

"Why did you wake me?" Hazer asks.

"I have detected multiple unidentified space vessels orbiting Installation 04, I believe they are of two different factions. I awoke you and your team as a response to any possible attack"

Hazer back at the corridor behind him then back at Guilty Spark, "As far as I know none survived the cryogenic process after all these years, however I did not check all the pods"

"Oh dear..." Guilty Spark replies in shock "...I will attend to the rest immediately, after I have given you a run down on the status of this Installation"

Hazer nodded in confirmation, Guilty Spark immediately spun around continuing to the observation room. With Hazer closely following.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Just to let those of you know this is a Alternate Universe of the Halo story, this fanfic will have many of things from the original Halo story only slightly changed to suit my new characters and story. Either way I hope you enjoy this sort opening chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - As It Stands**

Hazer followed Guilty Spark into the observation room, almost immediately a holographic image of Installation 04 appears in the center of the room.

"As you can see multiple unidentified space vessels are orbiting the Installation" Guilty Spark mentions, before them dots appear just to left of the Installation showing some engaging in combat and others going for the Installation itself.

"What of the Flood Forms are they still contained?" Hazer asks.

Guilty Spark immediately seems insulted by Hazer's accusation, "Of course Lieutenant Commander, it is apart of my protocol to contain the Flood Forms"

Hazer aimlessly nods at Guilty Sparks statement, he continues to look at the holographic projection before him. When suddenly an idea ticks in his mind.

"Beam me up to the surface, I'll try to receive a full biological profile of the intruders..." Hazer then turns to Guilty Spark "...while I'm gone try to wake as many of our comrades as you can"

"Of course, and I'll attend straight away to our fellow Forerunners" Guilty Spark generates a force field around Hazer before he knows it, Hazer is beamed to the surface of Installation 04. As for Guilty Spark, he hovers back to the room where Hazer just awakened from, humming the same tune as he did earlier.

As Hazer materialized on the surface of Installation 04, he realized that he was near the control room. He jogged towards the control room, he had to make sure no one had gained entry or tampered with the controls. As he entered the room he breathed a sigh of relief that no one was situated there.

* * *

The Master Chief was rushing towards the life-pod, Captain Keyes gave him the order to abandon the ship and ensure that Cortana isn't captured by the Covenant. As the Master Chief the life-pod he noticed a Marine tripped over himself, The Chief flung the Marine into the life-pod.

Chief spun around aiming with his assault rifle one handed making sure no one was sneaking up on them or being pursued by enemies forces.

As the Chief got the life-pod the hatch behind him closed instantly and without delay the life-pod was ejected rushing straight for the surface of the unfamiliar structure before them.

As the life-pod neared the ground the Chief and Cortana knew that the pod was descending too fast instinctively the Chief grabbed hold of anything he could in the pod, in order to stabilize himself on the crash. As the pod made contact with the ground everything instantly went black for the Chief.

Eventually the Chief awoken to find all the Marines died in the crash.

"Chief we need to move, Covenant forces are most definintely inbound to the crash site" Cortana mentioned.

The Chief didn't say anything he just grabbed as much ammunition and equipment he could, he instantly departed from the crash site just in time as a Covenant Phantom neared the crash site to investigate.

* * *

Thel' Vadamee was aboard his cruiser he watched as the Pillar of Autumn made an intercept course for the Halo Ring, he also noticed various small heat signatures rapidly moving away from the UNSC Halycon Class Ship. He knew then that some of the humans abandoned the ship and were heading for the surface.

Thel turned to one of his Spec Ops Elites.

"I want you and your team to intercept that UNSC ship once it has made contact with the surface" he demanded.

The Spec Ops leader simply nodded then departed from the ship. Thel then pressed a holographic button in front of him allowing him access to the ships speakers.

"Fireteam leaders, I want you to immediately investigate the landing zones of those human life-pods, try to apprehend some kill the rest" he spoke into the speaker.

* * *

As Hazer was about to leave the control room he was receiving a transmission.

"Ah Lieutenant Commander, I have intercepted new information that one of the space vessels are on an intercept course towards the Installation" Guilty Spark mentioned cheerfully.

"Affirmative, and what of the other cryogenic pods?" Hazer asked hopeful.

"I have determined that there are sixteen subjects stable to awaken from cryogenic sleep, I am just running through safety protocols and I still have more pods to go through"

"Understood, I'll be in touch out"

At that instant the transmission was cut then a few seconds afterwards a set of coordinates came through of Hazer's helmet revealing the crash site coordinates for the unknown vessel. He realized that it weren't too far, instinctively he set off into full blown sprint towards the coordinates. Sprinting at a speed of 55 Kmph.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Unexpected Encounter**

After a few hours Hazer finally arrived at the crash site of vessel, as he got closer he could see the name 'Pillar of Autumn'. As he used his optics built into his helmet to zoom in on the crash site he could multiple foot mobiles around the vessel.

The first find that surprised him was seeing, what to him looked like a human. There were five humans being escorted by a group of Sangheilli to a transport ship.

"The Humans were suppose to obtain the Mantle of Responsibility soon" he seemed confused at what is happening before him. He waited until the humans and Sangheilli escort were aboard the transport ship.

All that remained were three Sangheilli Spec Ops personnel at the entrance the vessel instantly Hazer jumped down from his over-watch position then made his way towards the entrance doing well not to be spotted by the Sangheilli. Hazer knew they'd be worthy opponents but even he wouldn't have a problem engaging three Sangheilli.

As Hazer got into position, he peeked over the cover he was hiding behind to see where the three Sangheilli were situated thankfully they were still at the entrance. Hazer checked his Light-Rifle making sure he had a full clip before engaging his targets.

Without hesitation Hazer leaped over the cover then sprinted towards his targets, the Sangheilli were still unaware of his presence he took this as his chance to gain the upper hand against them. He quickly unloaded five burst rounds from his rifle dropping one of the targets.

It was too late by the time the Sangheilli dropped to the ground, Hazer was practically a few feet away from the rest. He grabbed the closest Sangheilli pummeling the target to the ground with ease, he then grabbed the head breaking the neck with ease.

As Hazer looked up he realized the third target was no where in sight, _must have activated his active camouflage,_ Hazer thought to himself.

In response Hazer activated his Promethean Vision, Hazer turned around slowly searching for his final target. Behind him the shimmer of the active camouflage indicated the Spec Ops soldier was behind Hazer.

The Sangheilli pulled out his energy sword, Hazer heard the sizzling sound of the sword behind him, as the Sangheilli went to strike, Hazer at the last moment dodged out of the way.

The sword strike went past Hazer, he grabbed the Sangheilli's arm breaking at the elbow a loud deep moan came from the Sangheilli's mouth. Hazer then wrapped his arms around his targets neck squeezing immediately. Within a few seconds Hazer obliterated the bones crushing the airways with his brute force.

As he loosened his grip the Sangheilli collapsed to the ground in a heap. Hazer collected himself he headed for the 'Pillar of Autumn' seeing if he could obtain any useful intel from the ships archives.

* * *

As Chief traversed his way through the landscape in search of anyone or anything that would help. Suddenly Cortana made contact with someone on comms network. It was Foehammer.

"Foehammer, this is Cortana, we require immediate evac" Cortana spoke in a calm voice.

"Negative Cortana, your location is crawling with Covie air units. Make your way to an area free from Covenant forces then I'll pick you up"

"Copy that Foehammer, we'll try to round up survivors on our way to the evac site"

Cortana then quickly did an analyse of the Installation's geography, she discovered a clearing a few kilometers from their position that wasn't occupied by any Covenant forces. She instantly uploaded the coordinates to Chief's HUD and to Foehammer.

"Okay Chief follow the coordinates I have assigned to your HUD" she said calmly.

"Better not waste any time" Chief replies.

* * *

Hazer was walking across the bridge of the 'Pillar of Autumn', around him laid the various bodies of Covenant soldiers for him they were no match. He walks up to one the consoles and starts flicking through data, once he found the files that were useful he plugged a data chip into the console.

As the data chip downloaded information from the consoles, some corrupted and missing, he eventually came across something that piqued his interest.

He opened up a comms link to Guilty Spark, "Guilty Spark, are the humans here capable of creating their own A.I's?"

"It is hard to say Lieutenant Commander, without sufficient data I can not calibrate a proper result" he replies.

"Don't worry I'm bringing you the data"

Suddenly Hazer terminates the comms link with Guilty Spark, Hazer then notices another file, this one gave a detailed history and background of a particular soldier. Hazer read the name a few times for memories shake.

 _Master Chief Petty Officer, John - 117_

He continued to read the file, looking on in awe at what this man has achieved especially with the obsolete armor he was equipped with. He then closed the file and decided to read the file that previously caught his interest.

 _A.I, Cortana_

Once finished Hazer removes the data chip then destroys the files wiping the ships servers clean of any information. With that done Hazer heads back to Guilty Spark with the data chip that stored valuable and interesting information.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - The Silent Cartographer**

Hazer had just arrived, when he heard Guilty Spark humming to himself in the distance. He sighed, to be perfectly honest he was getting tired of Guilty Spark in fact I think everyone before the Arrays were fired was tired of him. He entered the room clearing his throat immediately stopping Guilty Spark in his annoying antics.

"Ah, Lieutenant Commander, you have returned" Guilty Spark exclaimed.

"Yes..." Hazer holds his hand out with an object resting on his palm "...it's the information from the Human ship, use it to find out what you can"

The Monitor picked up the object which laid on Hazer's palm, he floated away once again humming to himself.

"Guilty Spark" Hazer calls out, the Monitor stops then spins around looking directly at the Lieutenant Commander.

"The status on the others?"

If Guilty Spark had a face, it would be one of joy, "I estimate they'll be ready in one hour, thirty three minutes and sixteen seconds"

Hazer just nodded, he was about to leave when the word 'warning' in Forerunner writing appeared on a screen before him and the Monitor. Hazer looked to Guilty Spark rather perplexed by this new discovery, "What's going on?"

The Monitor floated over towards the panel accessing the controls, it only took him a few seconds before he found the source, "Oh dear" Guilty Spark muttered glumly as if he tried to fire a rocket that didn't work.

"What?" Hazer asked more intensely.

"It seems someone is trying to gain access to the Silent Cartographer"

Immediately, the Lieutenant Commander's eyes widen in shock, _if someone finds the Silent Cartographer, then they find the control room to Installation 04 and then the rings are fired...eradicating all life,_ hazer thought to himself. Suddenly another thought cam to his mind.

"Have they been released?"

Guilty Spark spins around slowly, " _They_?, Lieutenant Commander"

"You know what I mean, the Flood?"

Guilty Spark spins back round to the control panel in front of him, running an in-depth scan of Installation 04's containment chambers after finding his answer Guilty Spark responds, "No, Lieutenant Commander..." the Monitor runs another quick scan through the Halo Rings system "...they seem to be all within their containment compartments"

Hazer scoffed clearly angered by something, "Someone is going to fire the Halo rings, killing all sentient life for no reason"

"I'll deploy local Sentinel deployment units to the Silent Cartographer" Guilty Spark mentioned.

As for Hazer, he turned around exiting the room, "Inform the Sentinels, that I'm on my way"

"Precisely, Lieutenant Commander" and that's what the Monitor just did.

* * *

Master Chief and Cortana along with a group of UNSC Marines landed on an open plain of beach, which was presumed to lead them to the Silent Cartographer. As soon as they landed the Chief swiftly dispatched the small Covenant force that opposed them on the beachhead.

After clearing the landing zone, Foehammer flew in with a Warthog upon releasing it to the ground the Chief immediately got in the drivers seat. He was accompanied by an UNSC Marine in the passenger seat and on the turret. Without wasting anytime they departed from the landing zone to retrieve the Silent Cartographer so they could find Installation 04's control room, therefore ensuring Humanities survival for the time being.

* * *

It was clear to Hazer that there had already been signs of fighting towards the Silent Cartographer, to be honest Hazer was rather impressed with this 'Master Chief's' skill set especially the fact this person was in fact a human. Hazer wasn't far from where the Silent Cartographer should be located but, as he neared the location he noticed a team of Covenant soldiers.

One Sangheili, two Kig-Yar and four Unggoy, to Hazer some of them seemed to be quarrelling over something.

Hazer emerged from cover to which an Unggoy could clearly see him. The Unggoy squinted its eyes then immediately alerted the others, as he turned around he saw Hazer literally vanish before him. The Unggoy panicked at what he saw then started to run around flailing its arms, his comrades were confused by his actions. As the Unggoy took a few steps, Hazer appeared in front of him startling him and his comrades.

Hazer threw a powerful jab into the Unggoy's face, the force of the punch literally broke the neck spinning nearly three times around on a detached vertebrae. The comrades of the Unggoy panicked as well shooting blindly but, one again Hazer shifted into teleportation mode around them.

The speed he was going at was no match for them not even the Sangheili, Hazer literally appeared in once place fired a round from his Light Rifle, every round made impact with heads of Unggoy and Kig-Yars. In a matter of seconds all the Unggoy and Kig-Yars laid on the ground, all of them bleeding from a single round to the head, except one.

This just left the Sangheili, whom looked around desperately he shouted out to his enemy, "Reveal yourself, devil!"

In a matter of seconds, Hazer appeared in front of the Sangheili with a hard light blade at the ready which protruded from his forearm. With a quick swipe Hazer sliced the Sangheili's throat. Making the Sangheili drop to the ground clutching its throat as it slowly died.

Not wanting to watch the display, Hazer made his way over to the control panel in the centre to which the Silent Cartographer should be located. As he accessed the control panel a message came up in Forerunner writing ' _Silent Cartographer cannot be located'._

Hazer responded in rage smashed his fist down upon the metal where the holographic control panel was located, upon impact his fist left a slight dent in the metal work, he immediately contacted Guilty Spark.

"Guilty Spark..." before he could continue, he was interrupted by the Monitor himself.

"Lieutenant Commander, how can I be of assistance?" Hazer particularly hated the Monitor's all too good, happy mood.

"Do you have the location of the Silent Cartographer?"

It was a few seconds before Guilty Spark responded.

"I have accessed the security feeds, it seems this 'Master Chief' fought his way to the Silent Cartographer, took it, and is now on route to the control room"

"Understood, meet me there along with the Sentinels you deployed"

Guilty Spark replied in a joyful tone, "Understood, Lieutenant Commander" before the connection between the two suddenly cut off.

Deep down Hazer knew that this 'Master Chief' would have the Silent Cartographer and use it to locate the control room, he just needed confirmation from the Monitor. Instantly Hazer kicked into action running out of the room towards the exit of the Forerunner facility in hopes of stopping the Human before it reaches the control room.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

So long time no see hey?

Anyway sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I have been busy with TSCC fanfic stories and my own military science fiction series, so I just didn't get around to doing the next chapter for this Halo fanfic until now. So please forgive me hahaha.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Peace Out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Assault on the Control Room | Part One**

Hazer flew down the hatch landing on the ground with shuddering thump, he looked up getting a gist of his surroundings, but something seemed off to him. _It's too quiet, Covenant are suppose to be patrolling this area, but no one is here_ , Hazer thought to himself questioning whether his intelligence was in fact correct. Nevertheless he readied his Light Rifle and carefully stepped forward as he started to emerge into a larger room, the eerie sound of something wet and moist slithering rung through the room.

Hazer stopped in his tracks looking around the room his weapon pointed in the direction he was looking, his eyes didn't pick up any movement. Although his neural and optical sensors were the most advanced of his time throughout the galaxy even then he couldn't always rely on them. So just to be safe he activated his Promethean Vision and once scanned the surrounding room and beyond, and still nothing came up on his helmets visor. He turned his Promethean Vision off this his hurried to the other side of the room knowing that he was already behind on time.

* * *

After the Chief's long ordeal of breaking through the first line of Covenant defences from there onwards it was relatively quiet, obviously the Covenant deeper within the canyon haven't received word of what happened to their forces outside of the canyon. So Chief took the initiative and pressed on with his Scorpion tank accompanied by UNSC Marines.

Cortana soon notified him that Covenant Battle Communications have started to receive activity, she immediately went to work on deciphering the information to stay one step of the Covenant. It only took her a few seconds to have the information ready for him.

"Covenant forces have received word of what happened outside the canyon, and are being ordered to mass outside the Control Room to eliminate any intruders" she informed.

"Any alternative routes?" Chief asked.

"Not from the schematics I currently have, but from the battle reports Covenant reinforcements will take roughly thirty minutes to arrive outside the Control Room..." Cortana pauses for a moment "...which should mean that the Control Room is still lightly defended as of this moment"

"Plenty of time" Chief responded smugly.

And without hesitation Chief gunned the drive pedal of the Scorpion making haste to Installation 04's Control Room.

* * *

Thel 'Vadamee still awaited news from the Spec Ops team he sent to the surface to investigate the downed UNSC ship, it had been a few hours and still he heard nothing. He knew something wasn't right so an hour ago he sent in one of his companies to reinforce the Spec Ops team and report back on the situation. Vadamee just stood at the centre of the Truth and Reconciliation's bridge looking at the holographic projection of the Halo Ring before him.

As he observed the image, he simply muttered, "So this is the sacred Halo Ring, that the Prophets promised to lead us to so we can begin our great journey"

Suddenly the doors to the Truth and Reconciliation's bridge slid open making way for an Elite Major, he jogged to where Vadamee stood kneeling before him.

"Forgive me, Supreme Commander Vadamee for my abruptness" The Elite Major said between breathes.

"Speak, what of the Spec Ops team at the UNSC ship's crash site?"

"They were dead when we arrived, sir"

Vadamee shook his head, he respected the Humans tenacity to fight against overwhelming odds from time to time it proved favourable to the Humans but at a great cost, and even then such acts were only committed in large skirmishes. But when it came to small firefights the Covenant nearly always came out on top unless obviously the 'demons' had a say in the matter

 _Obviously this small UNSC force have a 'demon' in their ranks that's the only way to explain the deaths of the Spec Ops team,_ Vadamee was brought back to reality when the Elite Major spoke once again still kneeling at Vadamee's feet with his head bowed slightly downwards.

"However sir, the injuries inflicted upon the Spec Ops team were not of Human origin"

Vadamee's response was that of intrigue and interest, _who or what else could be on that Halo Ring besides the Covenant and the Humans,_ no matter how much Vadamee thought about it he knew he wouldn't have the answer, and he definitely knew that his subordinates wouldn't have the answer to such a question. Instead he decided to do what he could there and now. Vadamee turned to his Communications Officer.

"Get word out for all Covenant forces to double their defences at tactical and strategic locations on the surface of the Halo Ring" Vadamee spoke with authority that earned him the respect of the Elites and the Covenant, the Communications officer simply nodded sending out the information to all Covenant forces stationed on the Halo Ring. As for Vadamee he headed for the same door that the Elite Major entered through still trouble by this new and unknown incident.

* * *

Guilty Spark continued to hum happily as he worked through the information that Hazer gathered from the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, whilst also attending to the sixteen Forerunners going through the final stages of the de-cryogenic procedure. As Guilty Spark hovered between various consoles, he noticed something he hadn't before on one of the consoles, he looked at it for a few seconds.

"How is this possible..." his voice slightly raised as if trying to emanate a human with anger "...I put in place all the possible security procedures I had access to, there simply isn't a way they could of gotten out" Suddenly Guilty Spark realized something he quickly switched to a projection of another area upon the surface of Installation 04.

"Those Covenant have vandalised my Installation, such are unacceptable" Guilty Spark whizzed off into the direction of the cryogenic pods of his Forerunner masters.

* * *

As the bitter cold air within the cryogenic pod started to dissipate the girl inside started to wake up, a few seconds later the hatch to her cryogenic pod slowly swung open. As fresh air rushed in to fill the gap that had opened up it took the girl by surprise at first coughed falling out of the cryogenic pod, the thud of her elegant Forerunner Combat Skin Fourteen armour rung throughout the room.

She carefully looked around as her visor started to activate seeing other pods going through the final moments of the de-cryogenic phase. She cleared her throat then stood up slowly, without time to think Guilty Spark instantly moves to hover in front of her.

"Ah, it's splendid to know you survived Major Aurora" Guilty Spark speaking in his annoyingly happy tone.

Instantly Aurora's calm thoughts instantly drained away upon seeing Guilty Spark, "Unfortunately, you haven't rusted into a pile of scrape metal" she muttered arrogantly.

Guilty Spark's tone immediately shifted to that of confusion, "Why of course not Major, I am the caretaker of this Installation if you remember correctly"

Aurora sighed as if she didn't, "Yes, unfortunately I do remember..." as she looked around she noticed her fellow comrades had started to exit their own cryogenic pods, she took this initiative to change the subject of this conversation "...situational status, Guilty Spark"

"Besides from you and seventeen of your comrades, all over subjects have died from cryogenic sleep due to lack of power or simply their bodies not being able to cope with the years in cryogenic sleep" Guilty Spark responded as if instantly forgetting Aurora's previous comments.

As Aurora checked her Combat Skin, equipment and her Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator or more commonly known amongst the Warrior-Servant forces as the Scattershot she noticed the pod to her left was already empty. She turned to Guilty Spark to question him.

"Is one of us missing?" she asks, Guilty Sparks turns to face Aurora if he had a human face once again it would be that of confusion, Aurora then eyes the empty pod to her left. Guilty Spark moves hastily towards her.

"Ah yes, Lieutenant Commander Hazer was woken up a few hours before you..." Guilty Spark pauses for a moment, but realizes Aurora wanted to know more so he complied without hesitation "...oh don't worry Major, he's only out running a few errands at the moment nothing life threatening" Guilty Sparks clarifies with a cheerful, he stays there for a few seconds before hovering off to check on her comrades humming that same tune that Aurora despises so much.

Instead of worrying about pointless things, she went back to finishing off her analysis of her Combat Skin, relieved to hear that Hazer survived all those years in cryogenic sleep.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

So what can I say it's been a long time, but I'm glad to be back writing this story again as I have missed writing it. It's great to see that people are still liking this story, and surprisingly taking a liking to Hazer (never saw that coming to be honest) which to be honest I thought this story would fail because it didn't focus entirely on Master Chief or the Arbiter. But it's truly great to see that people are coming here just to read a story that is based off of non-existent character in the Halo Universe, because let me tell you one thing it's hard to please readers of a already beloved franchise with 1) Not having the story focus on Halo's pinnacle character the Master Chief and 2) to have the readers root for a character that doesn't exist in the universe other than what has been provided as material for me to right this story.

Anyway be sure to expect more chapters from me on this story if I don't I get hooked into playing Halo every time I turn on my Xbox One or 360 (That probably why I haven't been writing Halo fanfiction lately, seeing that I've put 28 days of gaming time into Halo 5 Guardians and god knows how many days in MCC, Reach, ODST and Wars).

And as I final note let me know in your review what you like or what you're looking forward to in this Halo fanfic? And as always feel free to leave _'constructive'_ feedback seeing that throwing hateful and disdainful comments at me isn't going to help me improve my writing skills, let only even bothering to take any notice of you.

But as always peace out! And I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	6. Terminal One

**Terminal One**

 _Guilty Spark Narration..._

 _"Much of the data regarding the Forerunner-Precursor War was lost due to the firing the Halo Arrays or simply, time"_

 _"But of what we do know would eventually lead the Forerunners to their eventual demise"_

* * *

 **Path Kethona, 100 years after the Forerunner-Precursor War...**

The Forerunners believed that the fleet sent to Path Kethona whose mission was to exterminate the last of Precursors had simply perished. Due to the need to rebuild what had been destroyed by the war, and the fact no distress beacon was ever emitted from Path Kethona the Forerunner Council believed there was no need to waste valuable resources on a mere chance of finding something.

However just recently signs of activity had been picked up on orbital scanner systems within the Path Kethona quadrant. So in response the Forerunner Council sent a small Warrior-Servant force to investigate said activity.

Upon arrival the Forerunners noticed the debris of Forerunner ships which held no sign of life so they took their investigation to the surface of Path Kethona.

* * *

"We're on the surface of the planet, currently no sign of activity, over"

 _"Copy that, continue to survey the area until told otherwise"_

The Forerunner Warrior-Servant squad continued to move at a steady pace dark green misty jungle. Finding the remains of Forerunner equipment that must of belonged to the fleet that had once been sent here to exterminate the Precursors. As the team of Warrior-Servants continued to move through the jungle they were unaware of the fine blue dust trailing them.

The Warrior-Servants continued to move on, the commander looking at his surroundings heard the sound of something rushing through the wind he looked to his second in command noticing his comrade's weak kneed posture it wasn't long before the soldier fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

The commander spun around, "Contact!" he looks up and suddenly a pool of what looked like blue flakes formed into a humanoid figure, but this was no organic creature. The figure landed amongst the Warrior-Servants, the commander only got a glimpse then realized that the humanoid was in fact made out of an unknown metal.

The mechanical creature emitted a blood curdling growl, before a weapon digitalized upon its forearm. Before the commander could do anything the creature fired the weapon and from it blue projectiles appeared with blue flaky trail, the weapon was that of a shotgun. And before the commanders eyes another comrade of his literally disintegrated before him.

"Fire!" the commander ordered, he and his team levelled their Light Rifles and Suppressors at the creature, but before they could fire the mechanical creature disintegrated and the blue flake like dust hovering with such speed into the air. As the commander and his team followed where the trail of dust was going that's when they realized that dozens more had appeared.

Before the commander could figure out what to do the mechanical creatures formed their structural carapaces and then open fired on the Warrior-Servants whilst emitting beast like sounds. Soon the firefight turned into a mess as the Warrior-Servants couldn't keep track of the mechanical creatures that continuously disintegrated and reformed without trouble in a different spot every time. It wasn't long before the commander realized his squad was dwindling in numbers, _we have to get out of here!,_ he thought to himself.

Whilst trying to conjure up a plan, one of the mechanical creatures lobbed a grenade towards him and his team. The grenade exploded, however instead of explosions digitalized latches sprung grabbing hold of one the Warrior-Servants.

As the Warrior-Servant tried to break free his called out to his commander for help. The commander turned grabbing hold of his comrades arm trying to pull him free from the latches with little success. Eventually the grip of the latches were too much breaking free from the commanders grip in turn sending it and the Warrior-Servant spiralling of the ledge. The commander winded by the fall just for a moment gathered his thoughts noticing his comrade was no where to be seen, a few seconds had gone past before he could hear the sound of crumbling of rock getting louder.

Then out of nowhere one of those mechanical creatures leapt up from the ledge, little did the commander know that specific mechanical creature was in fact a mere seconds before was his comrade.

* * *

 _"Little did the Forerunners realize that their acts of aggression towards the Precursors resorted their enemy to activating fail safes to ensure their survival"_

 _"And because of this, lack of, understanding from the Forerunners. The acts of the few Precursors would ensure a dark future for my creators"_

* * *

"Shipmaster, your orders sir?" one of the Warrior-Servants asks his superior, as his superior out from the bridge of the warship. In the distance he could see the destruction of the fleet before him. Not so long ago the Fleet Shipmaster carrier was boarded by these 'unknowns', and in mere minutes the carrier had turned its weapons upon the rest of the fleet.

And now these creatures had boarded his ship, they were unprepared for this threat not only that but they had never witness such an enemy like this.

In the background on one of the bridge consoles was a distress message being sent to them.

 _"Mayday, mayday our ship has been boarded by unknown hostiles, they've taken the landing bays, engineering, armoury literally everything, and it won't be long before...By the gods they're here, they're on the bridge...AHH AHHHH!"_

The Warrior-Servant raise his voice this time, "Sir!"

The Shipmaster is brought back to the reality of the situation, "Do whatever it takes to quarantine the threat to Path Kethona even if it means sacrificing ourselves..." he pauses for a moment turning to the communications officer "...send a beacon back to Ghibalb, and tell them..." Suddenly a monstrous thud came from the bridge door a moment of silence then, _THUD,_ each time getting faster than it was previously. Until it was replaced by screeching that was so ear quenching many of the personnel on the bridge put their hands to their ears.

The sweat from the Shipmaster profoundly pouring under his Combat Skin helmet made it hard for his eyes to focus, suddenly the door started to rattle open ever so slightly until it stopped leaving a dark half a metre or so hole in the bridge door, through the hole the Shipmaster could the eerie flashing of dim lights and sparks from the corridors. One of the Warrior-Servants on the bridge approaches the door slowly with his Boltshot levelled at the door. As he gets near the door he looks out through the hole, his hands shaking ever so slightly, seeing nothing he eases closer to the hole.

Once satisfied there was nothing there, he turned to the Shipmaster before anyone could even react the Warrior-Servant was dragged through the hole screaming by a blue mechanical arm. No more than a few seconds later a few pairs of the same mechanical blue hands pried the doors open with ease whilst the mechanical creatures made sounds of what reminded the Shipmaster of cannibalistic beasts.

* * *

 _"It wasn't long before my creators realized that these 'unknowns' were in fact a threat to their very existence, unprepared and still rebuilding from the last war with the Precursors, the Forerunners in many ways were completely defenceless from this new threat"_

 _"You ask what these creatures were called? No one never truly knew their name, but the Forerunners would eventually come to call them, Presidians"_

* * *

 ** _Authors' Notes_**

As you can tell this chapter was written to be like the Terminals in the Halo games. Obviously these are adapted for the story mainly focuses on the Forerunners, Ancient Humans and Precursors and what their actions lead to for the current time frame for the Halo as of now. So as future reference these Terminals will be about the previously stated scenarios. Obviously I will keep as faithful as I can to the lore, but be aware a lot will be based logical interpretation and ideas of what might of happens during those time frames.

So be aware that not everything in these Terminal chapters will either be confirmed or even in detail of what really happened. Like I said a lot will come from logical interpretation and how I perceive what is confirmed in the Halo lore.

Also I was originally not going to do these chapters, but I had a change of heart. At first it was going to be a Terminal chapter after every story chapter, but obviously it's a bit hard to do that now so you can expect at least two Terminal chapters here maybe three. But once I've properly finished the story chapters I will add and rearrange the Terminal chapters.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please come back for more! Peace out!


	7. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with writing my own original manga series so I haven't really had the time to write on whilst also doing YouTube and streaming content (Yes, you've guessed it Halo hahaha!). As well I also started some new FanFiction on this site so that has also taken up my time! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six - Assault on the Control Room | Part Two**

Hazer walked through the halls that lead to the control room of Installation 04, on the way he saw the scattered corpses of what remained of the Covenant forces. It was clear to Hazer that this was the work of that human he just recently heard about. He couldn't help but, notice that this 'Master Chief' is an efficient soldier for a human of this technological tier.

Then again he did live through the Ancient Human-Forerunner War and somehow survived the Delete repeated word

Hazer came across a control panel that was the final door leading to the control room, he looked at the Forerunner text perplexed by its meaning however, his hand seem to move on its own. Pressing the button the door slid open revealing the grey surfaced hallway beyond, Hazer took one last look at the control panel seeing the Forerunner hieroglyphics slowly moving between and around one another, cycling through the many colours of blue and orange.

He looked down the hallway continuing onto the control room after the Master Chief.

* * *

As the Chief inserted Cortana's chip into the control panel, he stood on watch looking at the blue holographic image situated in the centre of the control room where there was no floor. It was clear to the Master Chief that it represented what was known to them as Installation 04. Cortana continued skim through the information she had gained access to.

Her attention was piqued when she came across a series of what should of been encrypted Covenant battle lines but, for some reason they were broadcasting on an open channel.

"This is...unusual" she spoke out aloud.

"What is?" Chief asked.

"The Covenant battle lines are broadcasting on an open channel, give me a moment" she replied ignoring the Chief as she deciphered what the Covenant were saying. The Chief continued to scan the surrounding area when he heard Cortana mutter something under her breathe.

"Oh no, what were the Covenant thinking..." she pauses for a moment as she continued to monitor the Covenant battle lines.

"Cortana" Chief called out to her, taking her out of her trance. She turns to the Chief without hesitation.

"Chief! Get to Captain Keyes before it's too late!"

Chief suddenly surprised by Cortana's sudden change in attitude attempted to calm her down, "Cortana, what's going on..." before he could finish Cortana interrupted him.

"There's no time! Hurry before it's too late!"

This time Chief knew that Cortana wasn't messing around, without a second thought, he geared himself into action running across the grey metallic towards the huge Forerunner doors that disconnected from their connecters splitting and sliding outwardly into four distinct parts.

* * *

A sudden glow of orange electrical currents appeared within the dark, foggy and gloomy forest. There were three distinctively shaped into cylindrical shapes, once the currents gradually died down three humanoid figures appeared where the orange cylindrical shapes previously appeared. They were all Warrior-Servant soldiers that used Guilty Sparks infamous teleportation grid.

Out of the three were Aurora resting here Scattershot upwards against her right shoulder the barrel pointing upward. The two that accompanied her were Glyph a girl slightly younger than Aurora, and finally a boy called Meiden. Glyph was holding a Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon in other words a Suppressor as for Meiden, he was holding a rather unique weapon called the Z-50 Directed Energy Burst. It looked similar to that of an AUG rifle however it had a longer barrel and grip along with an extended stock, and obviously Forerunner in design.

"Guilty Spark we're here" Aurora spoke through the communications system.

 _"Oh splendid, now by calculations this is area where the contained lifeforms were set free. Please investigate the area, and if need eliminate troublesome subject but, do take care to keep some alive for research purposes"_ Guilty Spark responded through the communication system.

"Will do" she replied.

Aurora and her comrades readied their weapons then moved slowly forward.

"To think that after we wake up from thousand of years of time stasis sleep, only to be sent on a clear up operation for our first mission" Meiden muttered.

"You should be use to it" Glyph coldly replied.

Out of nowhere a Flood Combat Form launched itself the direction of Aurora, she swiftly reacted bringing her leg up and landing her foot right on the creatures chest. With ferocious power she pinned the deformed green slimy creature against a capsized tree trunk, and with the quick pull of her trigger, her Scattershot let out a barrage of light based pellets disintegrating the Flood Combat Form before them.

Meiden looked at Aurora then turned his attention to the side, "And the fact that we have to face these...'things'...for a third time doesn't bring back fond memories"

Aurora tilted her head slightly in the direction of Meiden, "Quit your banter, we have a job to do"

He nodded with compliance, "Right, sorry sir". Both Meiden and Glyph continued onward into the dark forest whilst Aurora stood there watching what was left of the Flood Combat Form disintegrate. She suddenly reflected on a pass experience, _now that I think about it this whole forest brings back bad vibes, it's the perfect habitat for a disgusting creature such as Flood,_ she thought to herself. Just the smell of death and rotting flesh, as well as the look of a sick and dying forest made ever more clear that the Flood infested this forest and it wouldn't be long before the whole Installation was like that, if they didn't do something about it.

Coming back to reality, she quickly marched after her comrades determined to complete the mission.

* * *

Hazer walks into the control room of Installation 04 seeing the control panel lighting up a varied array of blues and oranges, and beyond that he could see the blue holographic sketching of Installation 04. As he looked around he noticed nobody was in the vicinity. _Did he already leave?_ , Hazer thought to himself. He decided to scan the surrounding area, Light Rifle at the ready.

His back was turned to the control panel when suddenly a blue holographic figure of a woman with lines of data ran across her body appeared.

"Chief!" Cortana called out, she instantly realized that this person wasn't the Master Chief. Hazer slowly turned around looking at Cortana not saying a single word. Cortana in turn stared at his Forerunner adorned combat skin then into those creepy orange hued eyes, which Hazer used to look out of.

Cortana simply muttered, "I-Impossible"

* * *

 _Authors Notes_

Sorry the chapter is so short I couldn't add in too much as I haven't anything new for this story in around 3/4 of a year. So coming up with something on the spot is pretty difficult.

As well you may have noticed that a mentioned a Forerunner weapons called the Z-50 Directed Energy Burst. Just to clarify this is something I came up with and it's doesn't appear anywhere in the official Halo lore.

As for new chapters I hope to add more soon however, like I said at the beginning of this chapter I've been writing my own original manga, and other fan fiction stories so I does take time when you're writing four different stories.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you guys in the next one.

Peace out, Will


End file.
